


but i'm a titan!

by anajoyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Smut, Titan Shifter Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajoyy/pseuds/anajoyy
Summary: a hange zoe x reader where you're a titan shifter. this takes place around the end of s1 or moving on to s2, but there may be spoilers for some lore that's revealed in s3 and 4. no major death mentions.anyways--you're a titan, and hange zoe captures you. and then is weirdly attracted to you once you're in human form.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	but i'm a titan!

**Author's Note:**

> just a forewarning, there's sex. reader is a woman. this is incomplete, i'll be posting a chapter 2, which will just be more smut. lmao.

God, not this today.

When you’d awoken that morning, the last possibility that had occurred in your mind was that you would be face-down on the hot gravel, arrows piercing through all of your limbs as you stared up at the most deranged woman in the country.

She looked down at you, a small twinkle of light reflecting off of the noon sun through Hange Zoe’s glasses as her face erupted into a devious grin.

“You… I’ll call you….” she took a pause to get closer to your face, squinting as if her view of your gigantic face were somehow obscured, “I believe I’ll sleep on this one. Nothing’s coming to me right now.”

She jumped off of her perch on your arm, much to the surprise of her soldiers who waited with baited breath, all taking a collective gasp as you lunged for the woman’s arm in a desperate thrash. You didn’t expect to be freed, of course—that is, for now. 

You had been captured in an embarrassing lapse in judgement, taking a small detour within Shiganshina out of curiosity and, admittedly, boredom, when you’d been paralyzed with an onslaught of arrows from Hange and her team. 

Now, hear you were, waiting for nightfall so you could shift from your Titan form and be free of this body for now. God, it had been so long since you’d been a Titan that you’d forgotten how much it stunk. 

The rest of the Scouts clamored for a while after Hange returned to her ranks, discussing her findings with the Commander, her friend, if you remembered correctly—his name was Erwin—as she eagerly shot glances back to you. She seemed like a proud parent, an obsessed lover.

For a moment, you let yourself wonder if she’d remembered you. From the few times you’d brushed past her within the crowded slums of the cities, or the times you’d apologized for accidentally tripping her with your freshly-chopped wood that had fallen from your grip. 

Probably not, you resolved with a sigh. It would be a long time until the sun began its descent into the sky, and you had no choice but to wait. 

Your pupils lost their focus slowly as you gazed at the sky, the sun slowly creeping westward as you dozed in and out of sleep. By the time the sun shone peeking over the horizon, the golden light signaling the end to the day, you had counted 8 more visits that Hange made to you. Each time, she would run towards you before stopping what you could only assume was what she perceived to be an acceptable distance away. She was still well within your arm’s reach.

Sometimes she’d brush the skin on your arm, other times she would try to ask you questions—Where are you from? Do you remember who you’ve eaten? Do you prefer coffee or tea?—so many that you would think she had no friends with which she could share these thoughts. Once, she had sat cross-legged, teeth gnawing on a piece of bread as she had recounted to you the woes of her day.

For some reason, I couldn’t sleep last night! God, it was like I had known that today would be exciting. I’m glad we met. Do you happen to know Sawney and Beane? Wait—I suppose you wouldn’t know them by those names. Gah, this is useless!

The entire time you sat complacently, blinking. You knew that it would be a viable option to kill her—without the barrage of soldiers that had surrounded her earlier at noon, you just might get away with it. But the risk of soldiers hiding in the shadows loomed over you—a particular dark-haired Captain with an undercut came to mind. 

So you remained there, weathering through her endless conversations as she bore on with her questions.

If you have no reproductive organs, how do more of you keep arising?

What’s your motivation, friend?

She still hadn’t found a name for you, but that was fine, you supposed. You already had a name, of course. You weren’t always a mindless titan—there were plenty of days where you roamed the streets as a real human with a real name, a real life and real feelings.

Your life was bleak, of course. There was not much potential that you could achieve as a street urchin Titan shifter, but at least you were able to see the world outside the Walls whenever you felt too claustrophobic. 

After what you had assumed to be Hange’s last visit for the night, because she hadn’t been able to suppress the many yawns that arose from her mouth, she waltzed over to you and hugged your arm, pressing her cheek against your hot skin. You were surprised she didn’t jump away and yelp in pain.

For a moment, you let your impulses get the best of you. You wondered what it would be like to consume her in this form, to feel her soft skin in your gargantuan fingers. You shook your head to clear the thought. You may be a Titan shifter, but you were no monster—you wouldn’t be eating anyone. Especially not Hange Zoe.

The entirety of your surroundings seemed to lull itself to a quiet sleep in the long hours following the departure of the sun. No more cadets roamed around, save for the few lazy bunch assigned the task of guarding you. They didn’t seem to be paying much attention—it’s not like they could, with all of the lager they’d flooded their system—but you debated the risks of your escape.

If they saw, or caught a peak of your true form, before you had the chance to escape, you would have no choice but to kill them. You didn’t want to consider that option. 

So once you were fully confident that your actions could be concealed by the cover of darkness, you made your escape. With a violent thrashing movement, you propelled yourself through the nape of your titan form, steam beginning to cascade from the large wound you’d created in its neck.

You got out as quickly as possible, trying to dodge the hot steam with kissed every edge of your bare skin. You had made it a few meters away from the decomposing corpse of your Titan form when you heard a rumble, like the sound of clinking armor, then a yell, piercing through the aching silence.

One of the guards had awakened from his drunken stupor, and had instantly focused his gaze on you. He scrambled to his feet, shaking his fellow guard with an unintelligible barked order which caused the other man to go running inside. He came swinging towards you with his ODM gear, blades out and ready to fight. Luckily, though you were unarmed and barely clothed, there was one thing you had over him—sobriety.

You dodged a few swipes of his blade before you managed to disarm him with a swift kick to his weak spot—his left oblique, causing his blade to fall to the floor. You grabbed it in an instant, using your momentum to knock him to the floor, straddling him, raising the blade over his neck. You prepared yourself to strike the killing blow, and you could almost taste the vomit rising in your mouth at the thought of having to kill him. You shook your head firmly—it was no matter now, he’d already seen you. You couldn’t risk this getting out.

With a new resolve, you grasped his collar, choking out a mangled “Sorry” before you lowered the blade, the sound of the cool metal swishing through the air—

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” A voice echoed through the dark. It came from behind you, and it sounded familiar.

You whipped your head around, blade clanking to the floor in surprise as you registered who it was standing before you. 

Hange Zoe—this time, she was at your level instead of being multiple meters and hundreds of pounds smaller than you, and you knew that you would lose in a fight. You weren’t properly trained in combat, and Hange stood before you with a blade in each of her hands and a wild look in her face. She strode towards you without hesitation, lifting you off of the poor man by your wrist. 

“I don’t want to lose another specimen,” she said matter-of-factly, eyeing you up and down with one eyebrow cocked, “though this certainly is an interesting turn of events.”

She took her intense gaze off of you and your figure—that which you acutely remembered was barely clothed—and eyed the guard. You noticed the other guard who had ran backward behind her, out of breath and red in the face.

“You can go back to your dorms. Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” she said, then pivoted, “either of you.” Her voice dripped venom which you didn’t seem to understand. Plenty of rumors surrounded Hange Zoe—she was crazy, she was a Titan lover, she could understand Titan communication—but none of the lore had depicted her as the sharp woman she was in that moment, her actions motivated out of fear of losing another specimen. You had heard how the loss of Sawney and Bean had destroyed her only months before. 

The two men scurried along, drunkenly grabbing at their fallen gear before heading back to the dormitories.

Alone now, you felt Hange’s hand on you like a red-hot branding iron. Your Titan form may have made you ballsy, but the look in Hange’s eyes sent a shiver down your spine.

“Were you seriously going to kill him?” she remarked, once again raising a single thin eyebrow. You were at a loss for words as she scanned your face and body, the ghost of a smirk on her lips.

“Yes.” You answered resolutely. It was the truth. If he had survived, it would only be a matter of days—no, hours—until a pair of MP came looking for you. And the MP always found what they were looking for, dead or alive.

She seemed satisfied with your answer, and reached out to touch a strand of your hair, feeling it between her fingers. She looked amazed.

“So it was you.” She noted, that devilish look of hers returning to her eyes.

“You know, there’s only so much you can get out of an inebriated brute rushing into your bedroom at the ass crack of midnight, so I figured that when he told me that a real human had erupted from the titan…” she leaned in closer to intently take a whiff of you, scrunching her nose at the smell, “…I almost didn’t believe him. Almost.”

You wanted to shy away from her touch, but remembered, as you looked slightly upwards, the height—not to mention muscle—she had on you. Again, you were outmatched as a human. 

“What are you going to do to me?” You implored, holding on to some foolish hope that she’d drop her demeanor and burst into chuckles, explaining that she’d let you go to live the rest of your life in quiet peace. Instead, she just furrowed her brows and tapped her fingers to her chin, as if ruminating over some grand idea.

“I don’t know yet,” she said finally, then, gouging your reaction, amended, “I’m not going to hurt you. Sorry, by the way. If the arrows hurt you—well, Titan you. They don’t seem to phase normal Titans, but you’re the second of only two humans I’ve met who have the ability to shift. So maybe it did hurt…” 

She trailed off again, getting lost in her thoughts before bringing herself back.

“I need you to come with me.” 

Her direction was nowhere near a question, and the tone of her voice reminded you of the authority she yielded over the Scouts. You seemed to have no choice as you followed her, her hand still encircling your wrist as she led you into the dormitories, down halls and up stairs, until she reached a plain and unmarked door, just as uninteresting as the rest.

You wondered why she would be letting you, a stranger who could be a Titan spy, for all she knows, see the layout of the dormitories so readily. Surely, such an idea would be dangerous. She didn’t seem to feel the same way. That must have been the case, because when she led you through the door to what you assumed was her room, she didn’t flinch at the disarray in which her room had been kept.

Papers engulfed nearly all of the surfaces in the room—including the long writing desk at the leftmost edge of the room, carved out of mahogany wood. She rushed to one of the many stacks of papers, throwing a few across the room in her search. At last, she clutched a small leather-bound notebook in her hands, then grabbed a pen from some unknown crevice on her mountain of mess.

She stepped past you briskly to shut the door, turning the lock before standing against it, her back pressed against the wood. Her long, thin fingers skimmed through the pages before stopping at a page around halfway through, bending the back cover to get a better view. She uncapped her pen and drew her eyes upwards to you.

“Do you have a name?” she inquired, eyebrows furrowing as she waited expectantly for her answer. When you nodded, she made an inquisitive noise, something like a dragged-out hmmm? before you answered her with the name you’d been given. She mumbled it back to herself before scribbling it down on the paper.

She took an inquisitive step towards you before crouching down, her warm fingers tracing across your bare calf. Once again, you were reminded of your state of undress. 

Before you had shifted, you weren’t wearing much—only a plain shirt and a pair of trousers—but, in escaping the giant hulking mass of your Titan form, you had ripped and torn most of the thin, cheap fabric. 

“Your physical state doesn’t seem to match that of your Titan.” she noted, and used her free hand to write another sentence in her journal. You were glad, of course—your Titan was tall, but ultimately a rather bulky and clumsy being. Her hands paused as they reached your knees, as Hange seemed to realized the nature of the current scene. She was alone in her room with a woman, half dressed, and touching her. You figured she hadn’t realized before, probably because she didn’t think of you as a full human.

“Why do you have me here?” You asked at last, the first complete sentence that you’d managed since she’d begun her investigation of you—more specifically, of your body. 

She looked up at you, her eyes glinting in the candlelight. You didn’t think she knew the answer to your question, judging by the way she simply stood up and wrote something else down into her notes.

But your question remained unanswered, despite you needing answers. Hange had no idea who or what you were, if you had murderous intentions, or if you had some ulterior motives. But yet, you stood here, in her room, alone. Though she was still armed with her blades, she made no move towards them. It was as if she’d forgotten they were there.

“I know who you are.” she resolved eventually, after what felt like multiple minutes of silence. You perked up at her response. “I’ve seen you before… many times. The first of which was during the battles five years after the fall of the first wall. I’d seen your Titan form them, and took note. You made no move to go after any of my soldiers—in fact, you seemed more occupied with hiding, from both my men and women as well as your fellow Titan. I had assumed you dead when I saw that we had cleared the city of Titans, but then I saw you yesterday.”

“So you’ve been stalking me, then.” You said, half chuckling, a sentiment which Hange mirrored in her own playful way. She stepped towards you again, reaching her hand out to toy with a strand of your hair as she had done only minutes before, this time much more intently. Her lanky fingers allowed the thin strands of your hair to dance across them as she continued talking.

“No,” she half-laughed, “This is purely coincidence. Your original Titan form, I had brushed off as another Abnormal completely unmotivated to devour humanity. When I saw you yesterday, though, I knew that I had to seize my chance. So… my real answer is yes. I tracked you throughout the day, until I could get you into the trap, and, well… The rest is history.” She punctuated the end to her story with a tug at your hair. You winced and instinctively stepped away. Instead of looking sorry, she only mirrored your motion, taking a longer step towards you. A chill ran down your spine as she looked at you with a look of divine interest.

“That hurt you?” She inquired, and you gulped heavily as you nodded. A wicked smile leapt across her lips, shaking her head gently. “So you really are human, I must assume.” 

Her logic had definite flaws, but you didn’t have the nerve to explain it to her. Though you had only been a Titan shifter for a small fraction of your life, you understood that the distinct differences between the way you felt pain as a Titan and a human. You sufficed a nod to be your final answer. 

“You’re filthy,” she stated, the instant change in subject and shift in tone causing your head to spin a bit. “I can’t be sure, but this could be affecting the research I’m collecting.” She spoke this more to herself than to you, and you came to an instant realization. This morbid curiosity that Hange seemed to harbor for Titans and shifters alike—it had manifested himself into something greater, more intense, more… 

You didn’t allow yourself to finish that statement as she led you to her bathing room, hand wrapped around your wrist in the way that you were slowly becoming accustomed to. She took you to the edge of her tub, and sat across from you as you sat on the lip of the tub, the cool stone digging into your upper thighs, which were hot with embarrassment and intrigue. 

She disappeared for a moment, then returned with a white washcloth dampened with cool water. She wasted no time in walking over to you and gently swiping the cloth over the parts of your body which were visibly covered in dirt, your pulse hammering in your ears as you struggled to control your breathing.

Hange Zoe, perhaps the most deranged yet the most daring person in the country, was centimeters away from your face, with her hands on nearly every part of you. The thought was enough to make you swallow hard enough to draw her attention away from your body to your eyes, the two of you meeting stares as you inhaled a sharp breath.

“Are you okay?” Hange’s brown eyes remained intently focused on yours. At your nod of approval, she continued. “Where are you from?”

You murmured the name of your hometown, a small village near the south edge of the outermost wall dominated by miners of natural resources. You watched as her eyes, still focused on yours, grew glassy as she aimed to pinpoint the location of your town. Although it would’ve been a futile attempt for most, Hange knew every inch of this place inside the walls like the back of her hand.

Her touch on you grew more heavy—not physically, but every swipe of her gentle, long hands across the smooth plains of skin on your body seemed to weigh more intensely on you. You could feel the heat gnawing at your core, and you prayed Hange didn’t notice your change in demeanor. 

After this initial question, she began a barrage of incessant asking—she had wanted to know everything. Who are your parents? Who turned you into a TItan, or were you born one? Where do you reside? How do you get by? Do you remember those who you have eaten?—This last question you answered with a resoundingly firm shake of your head. The answer was simple—you had never eaten anyone, even in the most crazed moments of your Titan form, except for the one who you’d consumed in order to transform from a Pure to an Intelligent Titan. It wasn’t your proudest moment.

The entire time she continued her gentle machinations about your body, and now there was no denying the mutual acknowledgment of the palpable tension between the two of you—especially as her hands made their way from the tips of your fingers, to the pit of your elbow, then your shoulders. They continued tracing upwards with the wet cloth as she asked her next question.

“How do you pass your days?” she asked, and your lips parted slightly to form an answer when your breath was quickly robbed from your lungs as her fingers, absent of the cover of the washcloth, swiped over your bottom lip. The touch was undeniably accidental, judging by the way that her countenance lit up in a gentle ghost of surprise. She had intended to elaborate on her initial question, but paused as she took in the blush flooding your cheeks. Soon, the touch of her fingers moved deliberately, no longer an accidental breeze, to your bottom lip, dragging it down as she looked up at you through her eyelashes.

Your mouth opened even further as an unintentional yet greatly appreciated reaction, and Hange’s thumb slipped into your mouth, your tongue feeling the soft pad of her finger. You once again met her intense gaze, as she sat, kneeling in between your knees, on the floor. The rest of her hand found purchase underneath your chin, gently tilting it downwards, towards her expectant eyes.

You rummaged through your brain, thinking of some words to say to break this palpable tension between the two of you, when her face flew upwards to meet your own lips, immediately wrapping you up in a kiss.

Her lips were neither shy nor particularly gentle, and you expected about as much from Hange. She wasn’t a subtle woman, and apparently this also applied to her romantic endeavors. Regardless, you felt your heart flutter on a beat as her lips’ pressure onto your own deepened and she slipped her tongue into your mouth. You surrendered your power partially due to your surprise with the entire situation, and Hange lifted the rest of her body to straddle your lap. 

Your hands moved from your sides to Hange’s hips, almost without noticing, in an attempt to stabilize the two of you on the thin lip of the bathtub. Upon the new feeling of your touch against her hips, a small breath, almost a moan, escaped from Hange’s throat and into your mouth, causing you to kiss her passionately back. At this, she pulled back, her usually inquisitive expression shadowed by what appeared to be lust.

“You taste so…” she trailed off as she leaned back in to continue the kiss, but you pulled away a bit with a brisk, silent laugh.

“Human?” you finished her statement with the remnants of a smirk across your lips that Hange reached out to touch again, wanting to feel and explore every inch your body. Maybe it was because she only half-understood what exactly you were—if that were the case, what would be stopping her from keeping you in chains and turning you in to the MP to be questioned just like what had happened to that other shifter, the one within her ranks? Your expression must’ve noticeably changed, because Hange backed her face away from you, as well.

“What’s wrong? Did I go too far, I—“ She began, but you interrupted her train of thought before she could assume something that was blatantly untrue. The issue wasn’t the fact that you now knew precisely how her lips tasted, or the feeling of her hips rocking against yours, or the fire that bloomed in your core as she brushed her nails across your chin. 

“What do you want with me? What are you going to do with me, after tonight?” You asked, searching her eyes for some kind of answer. 

“For all anyone knows, you’re still a Titan that I’m actively examining,” she began, her words taking on a double meaning as she pressed a wet kiss to your neck, suckling gently before moving to another spot along the gentle curve of your collarbone. “And no one would dare mess with one of my subjects.” A shiver ran down your spine as she bit the spot she had been kissing, causing your hips to instinctively grind against hers, and she continued lower, to the swell of your breasts, placing more kisses that would surely leave bright purple marks by morning.

“Won’t they try to detain me? Like they did to the other shifter?” You asked halfheartedly, your mind more preoccupied with regulating your breathing and heart rate as she lifted a hand from your face, moving it downwards to cup your breast as she continued exploring your chest with her mouth. You bit your bottom lip to suppress a moan, but Hange met eyes with you, quickly moving her other hand to your mouth to force your lip away from your teeth.

“Don’t.” She commanded, moving her hand down to your chest once again. “Let it out.” She smiled wickedly as you allowed the moan to escape, immediately paranoid about the surrounding rooms. Did people occupy those dormitories? Would they hear? What would they say?

“To answer your question, though—they won’t lay a finger on you,” she accentuated the last word of her sentence by flicking your nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Your nails dug into her hips sharply as a response, causing her to mutter a whispered vulgarity against your skin, accompanied by a signature Hange Zoe chuckle. “Not if I have anything to do with it.”

Her answer was enough for now—mostly because you couldn’t concentrate on sustaining an actual conversation much longer. Right now, all you wanted was for Hange to rip off what little clothes you have left and have her way with you.

She pulled away from you yet again, and the sudden loss of her body’s heat pressed up against you made you let out an embarrassing whimper. She raised an eyebrow at this before reaching past you, turning the faucet to the bathtub on. You looked at her curiously, expecting a response, but she said nothing, only reaching towards you to slip your her hands under your shirt.

You leaned back in towards her, aching for the feeling of her lips against yours again, but she dodged your advance, tsking in response as she brought your shirt over your shoulders, pulling it off and throwing it to the other side of the bathing room. Soon enough, the same had been done to your other piece of clothing (it was honestly an overstatement to call them pants), and you were sitting in front of her, naked as the day you were born.

“God,” she muttered under her breath, knelt down to the floor as her hands drew large circles, slowly moving up your legs—from your ankles, to your calves, and stopping at your inner thighs, where her mouth replaced her fingers, sucking at the delicate skin and causing you to grasp tightly onto her hair, which only seemed to urge her on further. 

As quickly as the moment begun, it was over, and Hange had backed away from you once more. This time, she’d begun to take off her gear, followed by the nightshirt, and you instinctively looked away as she began to undo the buttons, the blood vessels in your cheek rushing with embarrassment. 

“Get in.” she mandated simply, and you did so without any hesitation, crawling into the hot water of the bathtub. After switching off the tap, you allowed yourself to sink downwards, savoring the feeling of the hot water against your skin. When was the last time you had felt this relaxed? You allowed your eyelids to flutter closed, and you used your hands to wave the water over your shoulders and chest. 

Soon, you heard the splash of water, and, still refusing to open your eyes, you were greeted with the presence of another body in the small bathtub, sitting facing you on the opposite end. 

Hange said your name once, soliciting your attention, and you finally opened your eyes, taking in the sight. 

She had taken her hair down from its ponytail, and the ends of her brown locks floated in the water. Her body, lean and lengthy, took up more space in the tub than yours did—specifically, her impossibly long legs, which she placed strategically between yours, bent at the knee. You wanted nothing more than to cross the distance between the two of you, to feel her hot skin underneath your touch as you were allowed to explore her body in the same way she'd explored yours for the past hour. 

You struggled to find something to say in this moment, but Hange was never one to waste time. She shifted her weight forwards, moving her top towards you as she hovered over your face. You had no choice but to look up and meet her expectant eyes. 

“I want to know everything about you,” she breathed, and met her lips to yours. Once again, her familiar taste flooded your tastebuds, but this time, her hands made quick work of adding to the growing heat you felt pounding in your bones. One arm held herself up, hand pressing down to the bottom of the tub, while the other dug its fingertips into the sensitive skin of your upper thigh.  
“Hange,” you moaned, pleading for her to grant you more as you moved your hips against her hand, desperate to feel her against you in the way you needed it most. In response, she only tightened her grasp, eliciting a soft whimper from you as you needily chased her tongue down with yours.

Clearly, she was not intent on teasing you for very long, because she allowed her middle finger to slip upwards and between your folds, and you let out a low groan of relief as her finger made long, exploratory, painfully slow strokes along you. You half-mindedly wondered if she could feel how wet you’d become from the incessant touching she’d been torturing you with for the past hour or so.

You closed your eyes as they began to roll back into your head, and Hange moved her lips away from yours as she began to suckle at your nipples, allowing more of her weight to fall against you as she used her unoccupied hand to fondle your other nipple, rolling it between her two fingers and gently pulling it. As if she were either easily bored or simply couldn’t get enough of your skin, she moved her mouth again, kissing down the central line of your stomach down to your bellybutton, causing you to arch your back. 

She seemed not to mind as her face was half-submerged in the water, lips against the planes of your stomach, and she focused more of her efforts onto her fingers, gently rubbing steadily quickening circles against your clit. So she could do something gently, you thought.

Your head felt back as the heat that had occupied your core began to fill the rest of your body, up to your chest and down to the tip of your toes, as you slowly lost your ability to control the series of small moans escaping from you. You felt Hange chuckle against your stomach, which she continued to kiss with increasing pressure, as a slight vibration which made you dig your hands into her hair and pull—hard.

This must have gotten her attention, because her hand immediately tightened its grip around your breast, an immediate shot of pain rushing through your chest before it was overshadowed by the pleasure she was so readily providing you with her other hand. You moaned something unintelligible—you were unsure whether you’d called Hange’s name, or uttered some curse, or begged to some God—which spurred her to move her fingers from your clit, and while you whimpered at the loss, she eased them into you slowly, guided by your own juices.

Once she’d slipped in the entire length of her finger, she rotated it slightly before pulling it back out, then hooking the edge of her finger against your upper walls, causing you to let out yet another moan. At your encouragement, she began to pick up the pace, and you wrapped your legs around her back as she returned her face back to yours to engulf you in another kiss—this one more wet, sloppy, and rushed, as she struggled to keep her balance over you. 

Although your eyes remained closed, you could feel her stare piercing into you as she continued to push her fingers inside of you, each time going just a hair further, threatening to push you over the edge. Her free hand moved to your chin to grasp it tightly between her fingers.

“Look at me.” She commanded, her crooked smile evident in the tone of voice, and your eyelids flew open again, allowing yourself to take in your surroundings yet again. Hange looked unhinged in the best way possible—her normal deviance being intermingled with an intense brand of lust painted across her features as her face, still wet from the bathwater it’d been submerged in as she’d peppered your skin with kisses and soft bites. Before your eyes could fully focus on the scene in front of you, you felt yourself being lifted up by the small of your back to rest against the back edge of the tub—with just enough space for you to find a bit of comfort without the threat of you falling off. 

You braced your hands around the sides of the tub to keep yourself stable, but you could feel the muscles in your arms trembling as Hange pushed another finger inside of you, using her thumb to circle your clit as she reached up to place a kiss to the side of your mouth, her breath grazing your wet cheek.

“Please, Hange—“ The end of your sentence descended into another moan as your legs tightened around her hips, and you felt her smile against the crook of her neck as she quickened the pace of her fingers pumping inside you.

“Please?” she teased you back, pulling away from you a few inches to gaze into your eyes with both eyebrows raised. “Oh?” A pause. “Please what?”

Your only response was a whine, and, at that, she slipped her fingers out of you with a pop. Keeping eye contact, she used the same two fingers to open your mouth and push them in. Your lips closed around her knuckles as you sucked yourself off of her middle and index fingers, Hange watching with keen enjoyment.

“Tell me how you taste,” she whispered, “I’m dying to find out for myself.” Both you and her knew that you were in no state to be answering her questions with any semblance of coherence—you doubted you could even recite your first and last name if you’d tried. At the realization, she’d giggled, an off-putting sound, and took her fingers from your mouth, wrapping her lips around them as if to try and get a taste.

With a decisive shake of her head, she ducked down from where she’d been, with her head in the crook of your neck, to between your thighs, and, without hesitation, began to suck at your clit. Her fingers found your entrance yet again, lubricated with both of your saliva, and she pushed herself back into you, moaning against you as she entered. 

Her tongue danced around your sensitive bud as her lips continued their gentle sucking motion, and your hips bucked against her mouth as each brush of her warm, soft tongue quickly threatened to push you over the edge. 

“Please, Hange,” you repeated, your words lost in a whimper as you grabbed onto her hair, tugging on it as if it would somehow keep you from exploding. That would be futile, of course, not with her fingers going in and out of you, brushing against that sensitive spot, and her mouth worshipping your clit, and her other hand wrapped around your breast, using—

“Use your words for me.” she demanded, little more than a mutter spoken against your core, but you heard her message loud and clear. If you wanted your release, you’d have to beg her for it. She emphasized her point with a brush of her teeth against your clit, gaining a choked moan from you.

“God, Hange, please, I’m going to come—” You managed to get out, words mangled by the throes of pleasure as you could feel the heat pooling in your belly move to your face. You struggled to catch your breath, the feeling of the hot water surrounding you adding to the overwhelming pleasure supplied by Hange Zoe, her sinful mouth, and her wicked fingers. It was all too much, and if she continued like this, you wouldn’t be able to last for more than a handful of seconds.


End file.
